The present invention concerns an electric fan assembly for vehicle air conditioning systems, of the type defined in the preamble to the main claim.
These electric fan assemblies are conventionally constituted by an actual electric fan comprising an electric motor and a fan impeller fitted to the rotating shaft of the aforesaid motor, and a casing therefor which is usually made from plastics material.
The casing is intended to contain and protect the various parts of the electric motor and fan; the part of the casing which surrounds the impeller, commonly known as a collector scroll cowling, is formed so as to convey the air stream produced towards distribution ducts.
In the known arrangements, the electric motor is connected to an electric power supply by means of a connector comprising a first section formed integrally with the casing and a second section connected to an electrical supply cable and cooperating with the first section in a coupling configuration.
While assembling the electric motor on the assembly, it is necessary to connect the motor electrically to the first section of the connector.
The main problem of the arrangements known until now is that this connection is complex due to the necessity of operating in a poorly-accessible place, and is subject to polarity inversion errors.
A further disadvantage of this arrangement is that, once mounted, the connecting wires between the brushes and the connector are too long and can prevent the apparatus operating correctly.